Unless otherwise indicated herein, approaches described in this section are not prior art to the claims listed below and are not admitted as prior art by inclusion in this section.
360-degree virtual reality (360VR) is an audiovisual simulation of an altered, augmented, or substituted environment. The visual reality video surrounds the user, allowing the user to look around in any direction or at any arbitrary view angle, just as he or she can in real life. 360VR videos produce exceptional high-quality and high-resolution panoramic videos for use in print and panoramic virtual tour production for a variety of applications, such as entertainment, pilot training, surgery, and exploration in space or deep water.
Three-dimensional (3D) television has been a technology trend in recent years that intends to bring viewers sensational viewing experience. Various technologies have been developed to enable 3D viewing. Multi-view video is a key technology for 3D TV application among others. The video maybe a two-dimensional (2D) medium that only provides viewers a single view of a scene from the perspective of the camera. The multi-view video is capable of offering arbitrary viewpoints of dynamic scenes and provides viewers the sensation of realism. 3D video formats may also include depth maps associated with corresponding texture pictures. The depth maps can also be coded to render three-dimensional view or multi-view.
As an extension of High Efficiency Video Coding (HEVC) and a next generation 3D video coding standard, the standardization of 3D-HEVC video coding standard was formally launched by the Joint Collaborative Team on 3D Video Coding Extension Development (JCT-3V) In order to support the auto-stereoscopic multi-view display more practically, multi-view video plus depth format was introduced as a new 3D video format for 3D-HEVC.